The Horse That Bolted
Caparisons|quest_giver = Innkeeper of Uzhitz (tip-off) Head Groom|previous_quest = Awakening|image1 = Pie.png}}'The Horse That Bolted '''is a side quest in ''Kingdom Come: Deliverance. ''After getting tip-off from the Innkeeper of Uzhitz, Henry goes to talk to the Head Groom in Uzhitz, where he learns that the stableboy, Vashek, has lost their prize stallion, Pie. You may need up to 500 for a bribe. Synopsis ''The Uzhitz stables have lost a horse. More precisely their fastest stallion, Pie, har run off. The Head Groom asked me to find Pie and bring him back to the stables. Objectives *Find Pie **Talk to Vashek, the stableboy. ***Go to the crossroads ****Return Pie to the stables *****Go and see the groom for your reward Walkthrough At the Uzhitz stables, there's been a bit of a mishap. Apparently, the stablehand, Vashek, was out exercising Pie, the stable's prize stallion, when he fell, hitting his head. Pie was so frightened that he bolted, and now no one can find him. Henry agrees to help, and goes to speak to Vashek. He's evidently quite embarrassed about what's happened (and may be suffering from a concussion), but he'll tell you that the dappled grey stallion, the fastest in Uzhitz, was last seen at the crossroads to the south-west. Luckily, he'll probably have stuck to the bridleways, so you need not go trampling blindly through the forests. Go to the crossroads to figure out where Pie might have gone. Luckily, there are horse dropping on the eastern path, so head that way. Follow the path along until you reach the southern road, then start going that way. After a while you'll come to a fork in the road. Take the right path, and follow it until you reach a camp, where a Wayfarer is staying. The Wayfarer will tell Henry that he spotted Pie running upstream along the creek to the south. Continue following the path down the hill until you reach a bridge over a stream. Follow the stream eastwards until you arrive at the charcoal-burners camp. One of the charcoal-burners will confirm that Pie ran upstream and that Thistle, one of their burners, ran after him. Continue upsteam until you reach a natural dam formation caused by falling tree branches. Look to your left to see a clearing, and Pie. Don't try and mount him yet though. Thistle is leaning against a tree and he's taken quite a liking to the stallion. If you touch him, Thistle will attack you. You can try to pay the burner for the horse, but his offer starts at 500 , so it may be more economically viable for you to just beat him until he agrees to let you take Pie. If your speech skill is high enough, you'll have the option to bamboozle him instead. Say that his workmates are laughing at him behind his back, and imply that they'll steal his gear, which he left unlocked to chase the horse through the stream. This insult will make him charge back to camp, leaving you with Pie. Once you have the horse in hand, you will need to return him to the stables, where the groom will give you your reward. However, if anything happens to Pie, the groom will be disappointed about the loss of such a valuable animal, but tells you to follow him in order to get your reward. He'll lead you to a shed, where he'll... pick up a scythe and attack you. But not actually. Notes *Be careful where you put Pie. You can't mount him again, and he'll stay where-ever you leave him.Category:Side Quests